poudlard boutique
by Aresielle
Summary: vous vous êtes toujours demandé pourquoi Sévérus et Minerva étaitent si craind... alors lisez!chap2, publicité
1. Default Chapter

Disclamer: rien n'est à moi sauf la lotion BASILICUS SIMPLEX.

C'est juste un petit délire!

Dans la salle des profs Minerva et Sévérus sont assis sur un fauteuil face à la cheminée.

-Oh! Minerva!

-Oh! Sévérus!

- Bonjour Minerva.

- Bonjour Sévérus, dit-elle en soupirant.

-Et bien Minerva ça n'a pas l'air d'aller aujourd'hui. Aller, racontez-moi tous!

-Et bien, ce sont mes élèves; il ne me respecte plus, ils sont intenables en classe!

-Ah! Je vois que vous ne connaissez pas la lotion BASILICUS SIMPLEX; la lotion préférez des enseignants de Poudlard qui veulent ce faire respecter et craindre de leur élève.

-Mais si, voyons! Je vous faisais marcher… allons expliquer-nous comment cela fonctionne!

- Et bien c'est très simple ma chère Minerva. Il suffit de quelques millilitres de notre lotion BASILICUS SIMPLEX et tous vos élèves vous craindrons comme si vous étiez le seigneur des ténèbres en personne. Un seul regard de votre part et ils seront pétrifiés. Démonstration… Je prends ce flacon de lotion BASILICUS SIMPLEX et notre charment cobaye … eu… je veux dire assistant…(non pas vous Potter) Albus Dumbledore….

-Alors Albus comme ça vous étiez enseignant?

-Ah! … oui…, il allait se lancer dans une longue tirade quand…

-(Sévérus continuant comme si de rien n'était) Donc, je lui verse un peut de lotion BASILICUS SIMPLEX sur le poignet. Et maintenant faisons entrer notre deuxième victime… Euh! Assistant. Monsieur Tom Elvis Jedusort. Monsieur Jedusort…

-Appelez-moi Voldi

-bien maître… eu Voldi vous étiez donc un ancien élève d'Albus à ce que j'ai cru comprendre

-oui.

-Bien, Albus, allez donc voir Monsieur… eu… Voldi.

A ce moment la Voldi pousse un cri strident et s'enfui en courant. Sévérus fait signe a Albus de sortir

-Mais c'est merveilleux Sévérus, et pour qu'elle somme pouvons nous acquérir cette merveille?

-Pour trois fois rien, et c'est ça qui est merveilleux Minerva… j'entends bien, le lot de deux flacons de dix millilitres de notre lotion BASILICUS SIMPLEX pour la modique somme de trente quatre galions… j'ai bien dit trente quatre galions.

-Mais c'est merveilleux Sévérus! Je cour vite m'en acheter un lot. 

Soudain Flivik apparaît faisant léviter un panneau ou est inscrit « L'abus de lotion BASILICUS SIMPLEX nuit gravement à la santé des cheveux. A consommer avec modération!!!! » 

Sibille regarda sa boule de cristal avec des yeux comme des soucoupes, lui donna quelque coup; mais comme rien ne se produisait de plus elle roula des yeux et exaspéré dit:

-Décidément ces nouvelles boules de cristal ne valent plus rien du tout.


	2. page de pub

Dis clamer: rien n'est à moi tout est à J.K.Rowling et aux agences qui ont produit ces spots publicitaires.

**__**

Voici quelque publicité que Sibille à pue voir ans sa boulle de cristal.

****

*/août 1981, peut de temps avant l'entretien d'embauche que Dumbledore doit lui faire/* */passer Sibille regarde dans sa boulle de cristal./*

*/Voici ce qu'elle a pue voir/*

[Dans une chambre à couché, une femme (mme Lili Potter) tient son petit garçon dans ses bras (Harry). Elle le berce doucement mais à l'air un peut inquiète. Soudain une ombre menaçante enveloppé dans une grande cape noire surgit derrière elle(lord Voldemort).La jeune femme se retourne lentement vers lui et lui dit résigné.

-vas-y, fait ton bouleau!

L'ombre menaçante prend alors l'enfant et lui fait faire son rot; le dit enfant lui crache un liquide vert à la figure. Une voie retentie alors:

« Êtes-vous sur d'avoir le bon intérimaire? » ]

****

*/ trois jour avant la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch/*

Une bande de mange mort défile dans les rues de prés au lard en scandant des slogans anti-moldus; Lucius Malefoy à leur tête. Soudain Lucius s'arrête et renifle l'air. Il entre dans une maison et là, il trouve Dobby fessant une crème dans un grand pot en terre. Le cruel mange mort goutte la crème et s'assis. Mc Nair s'approche de lui et lui demande.

-et ces moldus? On en fait quoi?

-on verra ça plus tard, là je mange.

L'image des mangemorts dégustant cette très appétissante crème disparaît et des lettres se mettent à flotté dans la boulle de cristal. Au bout de quelque seconde on peut les voir se ranger pour former ces mots.

« crèmes Dobby, en vente aux cuisines de Poudlard, une demi-noise »]

****

*/peu de temps avant l'évasion de Sirius Black/*

[Remus Lupin est assis au pied d'un arbre et Sirius et assis à ses pieds. Remus ramasse une branche et la jette au loin. Sirius se lève, cour après la branche, ce transforme, saute et attrape la branche avec sa gueule. Il revient lentement vers Remus qui le regarde en riant. Le loup-garou se ressaisit et dit:

-Moi, pour que Sirius soit en pleine forme et ait le poil soyeux je lui donne pedigree Black ; la nourriture préférée des annimagus canin.]

****

*/la veille du jour où Hermione a créé la SALE/*

[Draco Malefoy s'approche, vêtu d'une cape de plume.

-ils veulent nous retirer nos privilèges à nous, riche sorcier d'angleterre. Ce privilège qu'est de réduire en esclavage ces pitoyables créatures que sont les elfes de maisons. Alors vous aussi riche sorcier d'Europe ; enfilez une cape en plume de vivet doré et venais manifester contre la SALE]

****

*/Quelques heures avant la création de la catégorie Harry Potter sur fan fiction. net /*

[ Lee Jordan s'approche d'un mur recouvert de boulle de cristal.

- Cette semaine dans le top vingt des rêves:

En vingtième position, je suis le tireur de baguette le plus rapide de l'allé des embrumes.

(On peut alors apercevoir Maugrée fol œil au milieu de l'allé; il sort sa baguette et tout le monde se jettent à terre.)

En dix-huitième position: je suis un annimagus non déclaré. ( Hermione déboule sur le plateau en brandissant fièrement un bocal contenant un scarabée.)

En dixième place j'ai une poule qui pond des bonbons au citron(dans le bureau du directeur de la plus grande école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre Fumsec regarde la poule posée sur le bureau de son maître avec un regard mi-Snape- mi-Fol œil)

En septième place: mon prof de potion a un corps de dieu grec/* je laisse le soin aux lectrices de s'imaginer la scène*/

Nouvelle entrée en sixième position: je suis un agent double espionnant le Dark-Lord-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-non-et-que-si-il-veut-je-connais-un-très-bon-chirurgien-estétique-sa-lui-ferra-pas-de-mal. (Draco et Sévérus traversent le plateau en courant poursuivit par Lucius, Bellatrix et Peter.) 

Et toujours en première position: je vole sur un éclair de feu. ( Harry nous fait une superbe démonstration de la feinte de « gros ski »)]

****

*/ la veille de la dernière tache du tournoi des trois sorciers/*

[L'image montre des mangemorts rassemblé autour de leur maître. Il fait froid, l'endroit est lugubre mais ils rient tous à gorge déployée. Là Harry sort de derrière une tombe et dit:

-mais comment les mange morts font-ils pour garder le moral? (Il fait une pause et sort une tasse de thé de derrière son dot) la réponse et simple. Ils boivent du thé Dudley. Le seul thé vendu avec une photo du cousin du survivant.]


End file.
